


Let Me Take Care of You

by stardropdream



Series: Let Me Be With You [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chobits, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Robot/Human Relationships, Service Top, Size Kink, Switching, Top Shiro (Voltron), tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: “W- what are you doing with these anyway?” Keith squeaks out, holding his dirty magazines tight against his chest as if Shiro’s going to try to lay them open and copy the poses again.Shiro tilts his head. “I’ve been studying them so I can have sex with you.”Keith drops the magazines and they go scattering across the floor. “Y—” he gasps out, gaping stupidly at Shiro. “You— you’ve— you’re—”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Let Me Be With You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401541
Comments: 72
Kudos: 356





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raitoningu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitoningu/gifts).



> Fic request from [Sa](https://twitter.com/LStrikesArt) with more Chobits AU! 
> 
> I mean, you've looked at the tags... you know this fic has nothing to do with the overall story. In fact, most likely you can read this without having read the parts leading up to it. We're just here for the soft spice. 
> 
> Thank you eternally to [Rachel](https://twitter.com/restlessredlion) for reading this over for me and for all your suggestions! 
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen the art for Chobits AU Sa's created, [be sure to check it out.](https://twitter.com/LStrikesArt/status/1141808157527687173) (If you'd like to know the outfit Shiro's wearing in this, [ I pulled direct inspiration from Sa.](https://twitter.com/NoBeardSa/status/1180304120055361537))

“I’m home, Shiro,” Keith calls as he slips into their studio apartment, releasing a long-held breath as he slumps back against the door, using his weight to shut it with a definitive thud. It was a long day at Kolivan’s garage, and he’s just glad to be home. 

Just before Keith can really start to feel the ache in his heels after hours on his feet, Shiro answers, “Welcome back, Keith!” 

The sound of his voice is enough to bring a smile to Keith’s lips. He straightens from the door, toeing off his boots and kicking them into the corner. 

Keith looks up when he hears Shiro approaching, ready to greet him. He laughs gently when Shiro reaches for him and tugs him easily into his arms in their customary hug. 

“Hey,” Keith breathes, slinging his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and cuddling up to him. 

When Keith squeezes him tight, Shiro sighs out a pleased, “Shii…” 

Keith’s smile turns downright moony at the sound. He buries his face against Shiro’s shoulder. Truthfully, he still feels giddy whenever he holds Shiro, his heart all twisted up in his chest. Even though they’ve hugged one another since the day they met, it always feels different now. 

Keith wasn’t gone for long today— just a regular shift— but it’s nice to know that Shiro’s waiting for him to come home, that he’s just as happy to see Keith as Keith is to see him at the end of the day. 

Keith pulls away from the hug enough to look up at Shiro. Shiro’s smiling when their eyes meet, then he dips down to him, slanting his mouth to Keith’s in a sweet kiss. 

That’s still new— kissing Shiro. 

In the end, Keith still worries that he’s not that good at it. Shiro’s the first person he’s ever kissed, after all. And while Keith’s certainly the first person that Shiro’s ever kissed, too, Shiro _also_ has the convenient ability to download information and incorporate it into his programming. Which he did shortly after kissing became a thing between them— hours and hours of videos, both good and bad. 

And Keith, meanwhile, feels like a fumbly, stupid teenager. It leaves him feeling insecure sometimes: all he wants to do is make Shiro feel good, too, but he’s hardly skilled. Shiro hasn’t complained, of course, but Keith wonders if that’s just Shiro being kind. 

Everything is still so new between them. In some ways, everything feels much the same as it’s been since the moment Keith first woke Shiro: the two of them spending their evenings together, walking to the store together holding hands. 

But now there’s kissing, too. And Shiro pressing his forehead to Keith’s, with a wondering look on his face as he murmurs, _I love you, Keith._

Sometimes it’s overwhelming to be the center of such intense focus. Sometimes, Keith doubts that he’s worth Shiro’s devotion. And other times, Shiro peers at him with such concentration that Keith feels _seen_ , known completely. Shiro always, always seeks to make Keith happy. In the end, Keith’s never considered himself worth much time and attention. Sometimes, he still can’t believe that Shiro would choose him as important. 

It can all be so much. 

Like now. Shiro’s big palm cups Keith’s cheek as he kisses him, cradling Keith’s jaw. His thumb swipes along the curve of Keith’s jaw and it makes Keith shiver. He sighs, melting into Shiro’s sure hold. He tries to focus only on Shiro, not his insecure thoughts, tries to focus just on being in his arms, feeling the soft slide of their lips together. It’s easy to sink into the feeling of it: Shiro, everywhere around him, his mouth curved into a smile as he kisses Keith, like there’s nothing else in the world he’d rather do than pull every last breath from Keith’s lungs. 

When they part to let Keith breathe, Shiro smiles again and presses his forehead to Keith’s. He stays close, unwilling to pull away. 

“I missed you,” he tells Keith, the words light and easy. He offers the words so easily, his heart always open to Keith. 

“I missed you, too,” Keith answers, his throat tight. “Were you okay on your own?” 

Shiro nods, nose bumping Keith’s. “I went shopping and I did the laundry.” 

“Oh!” Keith says, surprised. 

He draws away enough to look over Shiro’s shoulder. He spots where Shiro’s looped the clothesline out on the fire escape, their clothing hung out to dry. Keith can’t help but blush at the abundant line of Shiro’s lacey lingerie, each pair pinned and on full display for the neighborhood to see. They wave in the breeze, drying alongside Keith’s less than sexy clothes— his ratty old hoodies and boxers. It makes for a funny juxtaposition. 

It does seem that Shiro’s gotten the hang of doing the laundry for delicates versus non-delicates, though. None of his lingerie has any rips in the gauzy, thin lace, the silk still shiny and lush, which is great for both their wallets. 

Keith returns his attention to Shiro to find Shiro watching him expectantly, waiting for Keith’s assessment. His look is entirely too cute, and Keith can’t help his wobbly, lopsided smile. 

“Good work, Shiro.” 

“Shii!” Shiro chirps, and kisses Keith in thanks. 

Keith hums, cupping Shiro’s face and kissing him back. He feels floaty and happy, toes curling as Shiro slides his hands up Keith’s back, fingers drumming the curve of his spine. It’s a luxurious feeling, something he can, and often, gets lost in. His stomach feels squirmy in the best way as he nips at Shiro’s bottom lip, teasing. 

Shiro winds his arms tight around Keith again, drawing him upward. He guides Keith up onto the tips of his toes, holding him in the secure circle of his arms. Keith lets out a soft whine when Shiro licks into his mouth, nearly relentless in his pursuit to leave Keith breathless. 

Shiro, as it turns out, loves kissing Keith. And Keith’s more than happy to return the enthusiasm. _Show me,_ Shiro had asked Keith the first few times they’d kissed, wanting that guidance. _I want it to be good for you, Keith._

But now Keith thinks that Shiro’s gotten better at it thanks to all those downloads, or just— natural talent maybe— and Keith’s stumbling along after him, trying to keep up. Keith lets out a little breath as Shiro sucks on Keith’s bottom lip before finally setting him back down and drawing away to let Keith catch his breath. 

Panting, Keith stares up at Shiro, feeling flushed. He teases, “ _Wow,_ you really missed me.” 

“I always miss you when you’re not with me,” Shiro says, perfectly earnest. It makes Keith blush deeper, feeling heat flood through his cheeks and up to his ears. 

Keith swipes his thumb gently over Shiro’s cheekbone, his voice cracking a little when he answers, “ _Shiro_.” 

He expects the kiss this time, already leaning up to meet Shiro. Shiro murmurs Keith’s name before he kisses Keith with a pointed sweep of his tongue and his fingers tangling up in Keith’s hair. Shiro cradles the back of Keith’s skull and guides him in closer, laying worship to Keith’s mouth. By the time Shiro lets him go, Keith’s breathless again and a little turned on. 

“Wow,” Keith breathes. He feels a little dizzy from Shiro’s enthusiasm. He’s used to the kissing, could and has spent hours just kissing Shiro, but it feels more purposeful today.

“I have been thinking,” Shiro offers, cautiously. He pauses and waits for Keith’s reaction. 

“About?” Keith asks, puzzled. His brow pinches when Shiro doesn’t immediately elaborate. 

Instead, Shiro turns and steps away from Keith. He retreats towards the bed, Keith frowning and following him. 

Keith nearly trips over his own feet when Shiro turns to him triumphantly and presents a sizeable stack of Keith’s dirty magazines. 

Keith squawks and rips them out of Shiro’s hands, blushing up to his ears. “I— where did you find these?” 

Shiro tilts his head at Keith. “Underneath the bed. Were you trying to hide them?” 

Keith groans. He _was_ trying to hide them, but he should have known Shiro would sniff them out. It’s just always felt a little awkward to look at them with Shiro in the apartment; he tucked the dirty mags away long before he and Shiro got together.

Keith feels embarrassment pulse through him. He’s not about to deny he has a fairly big collection of magazines— especially since Shiro tends to buy him some as a gift (partially because he knows it flusters Keith)— but it’s mortifying to see how casually Shiro presents them to Keith. Keith’s still recovering from the early days of their friendship, when he’d walk in on Shiro trying to mimic the poses without realizing what he was doing. 

“W- what are you doing with these anyway?” Keith squeaks out, holding them tight against his chest as if Shiro’s going to try to lay them open and copy the poses. 

Shiro tilts his head further. “I’ve been studying them so I can have sex with you.” 

Keith drops the magazines and they go scattering across the floor. “Y—” he gasps out, gaping stupidly at Shiro. “You— you’ve— you’re—” 

Shiro waits patiently as Keith flounders. He clearly finds Keith’s reaction amusing, if the little smile playing at the corners of his mouth is any indication. Keith’s about to die. This conversation has come out of nowhere and he has no idea how to function. 

“Shiro,” Keith wheezes, stooping to shove all the magazines into a pile and whip them back under the bed. “You’ve been— _studying_? That?” 

“Yes, Keith,” Shiro says easily, kneeling in front of Keith to peer at him, assessing his reaction. “People in relationships tend to have sex, don’t they?” 

“I— I mean, I guess? Sometimes. Yeah,” Keith says. He scrubs a hand over his face, feeling cornered. 

“Do you want to have sex with me, Keith?” Shiro asks point blank. 

Yes, of course he’s thought about sex with Shiro, but he’s never gone and mentioned it to Shiro. The casual way Shiro brings it up now is, frankly, devastating— and going straight to the pit of Keith’s stomach. And lower, if he’s being honest. 

Keith can’t help but feel like he’s somehow walked into a set-up for a porno. 

He gives Shiro a vaguely wounded look. “I— I don’t know how to answer that.” 

“Shii,” Shiro murmurs, and then reaches out to take Keith’s hands, helping him back onto his feet and tugging him to the bed. He sits down first and pulls Keith with him. “I’ve been doing research,” Shiro announces once they’re settled, “about relationships between persocoms and humans.” 

Keith turns red once more. He’d done similar research a few weeks back, after spending an hour booting up his old computer to get to some truly sketchy websites. There hadn’t been anything official— mostly just some forums that were downright upsetting in the way they talked about persocoms. It seemed less about relationships and more about— other things. 

Keith isn’t surprised. Since that internet search, all his targeted ads have been for peep shows and porn sites involving persocoms: _They’ll fulfill all your wildest fantasies,_ they promise. _Your deepest, dirtiest wishes._ The way people view persocoms is clear. 

And Shiro’s been looking into all of that, too. 

Keith reaches out, pressing his hand down against Shiro’s thigh, mouth twisting into a concerned frown. “You— you didn’t need to do that, Shiro. It’s— upsetting. People are gross.” 

Shiro’s expression softens at Keith’s words. It’s just a subtle shift. Shiro doesn’t react the way humans do, so Keith’s learned to look for what shows Shiro’s happiness. And his love for Keith. He usually tilts his head like he is now when he finds Keith sweet. 

Helplessly, Keith reaches out and touches Shiro’s cheek, feeling the warmth of his body beneath his palm. Shiro tilts his head further into the touch, his smile a playful curve. 

“You are always kind, Keith,” Shiro says and doesn’t elaborate. It makes Keith blush, which Keith also knows Shiro loves to see— because Shiro can’t blush, he’s fascinated by the ways he can get Keith to instead. 

“I love you,” Keith answers, because that’s the obvious response and now that he can say it, he never wants to stop saying it. He still feels floaty whenever he does, even if now he feels a little anchored by embarrassment. 

“Shii!” Shiro sighs out, as he always does when Keith just announces his heart like this. He looks thrilled, smiling brightly at Keith.

He leans in to kiss Keith in response, crowding into Keith’s space, his hand coming up to cradle the back of Keith’s head, the other touching his waist. It’s a soothing touch and Keith finds himself melting into Shiro once again. 

Keith has no idea what to do now that the kiss is laced with a certain expectation. He fumbles, his hands scrambling over Shiro’s shoulders and to the back of his neck, clinging. He ducks his head, breaking the kiss, feeling flushed and nervous and _stupid_. 

Both of Shiro’s hands rest on Keith’s waist now. It shouldn’t make Keith shiver; it’s a simple touch, over his shirt and not daring to skim lower. But that, too, has a certain weighted expectation to it. 

Keith isn’t opposed to the idea. Far from it. He swallows. 

“Sorry,” he admits. “I’m— uh. Nervous. This is really sudden, Shiro.” 

“The average couple decides to have sex approximately t—”

Keith barks a laugh and presses his hands over Shiro’s mouth, ducking his head so his hair goes spilling into his eyes. “God, okay. I mean. We’re not really— I don’t care about what others do.” He clears his throat, aiming for teasing when he squeaks out, “Besides, what about me is average, huh?” 

Shiro considers the statement and when Keith drops his hands away, Shiro’s mouth is curved into an indulgent smile. He squeezes Keith’s waist with his hands. Keith feels small beneath his palms, at the way they look pressed against Keith’s sides, thumbs tucked up along the bottom of his ribs. 

“You’re extraordinary, Keith,” Shiro says earnestly, because of course he does. Even if Keith was fishing for it this time, it still makes him blush. 

He lurches forward helplessly, nearly clunking their foreheads together but managing to gentle his approach. He closes his eyes, sighing, and brushes his nose to Shiro’s. 

“Keith,” Shiro says.

“Mm?” Keith prompts. 

“I want to take care of you.” 

“Y- yeah?” Keith asks, a thrill racing through his heart. 

“Yes,” Shiro says. His hands on Keith’s waist flex. “I want to make it good for you. I’ve been doing research so that I’ll do exactly what you’ll like.” 

Keith turns red again. This really is a porno plot, he thinks. 

“I— I mean. Shiro. I’m not… you know. Experienced.” When Shiro merely tilts his head again, Keith coughs, glancing away. He skitters his eyes around their room, unwilling to meet Shiro’s. “I’ve never had sex. You could do anything and I’d… you know. Like it. Because I’m with you.” 

“Shii,” Shiro whispers and when Keith darts his eyes up to glance at him again, Shiro’s expression is overly fond. He reaches down and takes Keith’s hands, holding them gently, their fingers tangling together. “Then you want to with me, too?” 

“Obviously,” Keith mutters. He watches Shiro let go of one of his hands but only so he can press his fingers under Keith’s chin and tip his face back up to look at him. Keith gives him a wobbly smile, shy. “I guess I’m more worried about making it good for _you_.” 

Shiro smiles back. He always seems to smile when he’s with Keith. “Every day with you is good, Keith.” 

“Geez,” Keith whispers, blushing, unable to fight his stupid grin from widening. He takes a deep breath. “Okay… Come here.”

He reaches for Shiro and Shiro comes to him willingly, smiling still. Keith breathes out when Shiro leans in to kiss him again, his hands soft on Keith as he draws him in close. Keith feels himself blush at the purposefulness with which Shiro kisses him. Shiro’s always been intense with this, but right now he can only feel trembly in the wake of it. 

Keith startles when Shiro’s hands find Keith’s shirt and tug it up by its hem, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. Shiro brushes his fingers through Keith’s hair once he’s finished dropping his shirt aside, cradling Keith’s face like he’s precious, his touch unbearably gentle. His big palms cradle Keith’s jaw, fingers brushing the silky black hair back and away. 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, in that way he always does— like he’s delighted just to say Keith’s name. Keith never feels so precious and cared for as when Shiro calls him by name like this.

Keith closes his eyes, leaning into Shiro’s touch with a small, shy smile. He reaches for Shiro then, too, plucking at the buttons of Shiro’s shirt, satin to the touch and bright pink today. 

Shiro holds still obediently as Keith unbuttons his shirt with trembling fingers. Keith sucks in a sharp breath when he slides the shirt off Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Oh…” Keith says, staring at the lacey black top Shiro’s wearing. “That’s new.” 

“I bought it today,” Shiro says. 

Keith gives Shiro a look. “Did you plan this?” 

“Shii…” Shiro hums, and decidedly does not answer as he reaches for Keith’s belt and plucks it loose. He presses in and kisses Keith with another satisfying, sensual lick of his tongue that steals all of Keith’s breath and ability to think.

Keith can only cling to Shiro as Shiro moves closer, running his hands up Keith’s sides. Keith slides one hand over Shiro’s shoulders, the other dragging down Shiro’s chest, feeling that lacey edge between lingerie and skin, the pretty patterning stretched taut over Shiro’s broad chest. His fingers curl loosely around the edge and he tugs, pulling Shiro in closer. 

“Shiro,” Keith breathes when Shiro draws away to mouth kisses over his jaw and neck instead. Keith closes his eyes, shivering when Shiro nuzzles at the join between neck and shoulder, unbuttoning Keith’s dirty work jeans. Keith gulps down and lifts his hips and lets Shiro yank them off, leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

Keith swallows thickly as Shiro straightens, sitting up on his knees and wriggling out of his pants, too, exposing the matching pair of black, lacey underwear. It’s cut today along the crease of his thighs, hugging his hips. Keith can imagine how pretty he’d look from behind, too. Shiro folds his legs back under himself once he’s finished, facing Keith, his silver hair nearly falling into his eyes as he tilts his head at Keith, observing him and his reactions. 

Keith’s not even embarrassed this is enough to get him hard. It’s Shiro, after all. 

“You’re pretty,” Keith murmurs, helplessly, and reaches out to run his hands over Shiro’s hips, coaxing him closer. 

Shiro does, crawling on his hands and knees towards Keith, easily entering his space. “ _You’re_ pretty, Keith.” 

He crawls closer and Keith leans back, making space for him, sinking beneath him and balancing his weight on his elbows. He looks up at Shiro, blushing and smiling. Shiro smiles back, indulgent and sweet, and kisses Keith’s forehead. 

“Pretty Keith,” he decides as if he isn’t the pretty one here. 

Keith chuckles, throaty and hoarse. “So, you, um… you did research then.” 

“Yes.” 

“So…” Keith shrugs one shoulder. “Um. How do you want me?” 

Shiro looks down, suddenly shy, his hands curling in the blankets beneath Keith. 

Keith feels his heart get all squirmy in his chest at Shiro’s reaction. Then Shiro shifts closer, his eyes drifting down Keith’s body and resting at his underwear, at the hardening line beneath the fabric. Keith swallows thickly and holds his breath as Shiro reaches down and presses his palm to Keith’s front.

Keith takes a deep breath, his chest swelling. Cautiously, he rolls his hips up to meet Shiro’s palm, the hard line of his cock fitting easily against the flat of Shiro’s hand. 

Keith sucks in a sharp breath and flings his hands up, gripping Shiro’s shoulders tight. He plays with the thin straps of his lingerie top. Reminding himself to breathe, he casts Shiro a small smile. 

“You know,” Keith says, sensing Shiro’s hesitation. “We don’t— it’s okay if we don’t have a set game plan, you know? We can just do what feels good.” Keith clears his throat, unsubtly pressing his hips forward. “We can just… say if we don’t like something and try something else. Right?” 

“Shii…” Shiro murmurs, and then looks up at Keith, smiling brightly. “Keith—” 

His kiss is gentle this time and Keith sighs into it, letting himself sink back as Shiro touches him, rubbing his palm against Keith’s dick. It twitches from Shiro’s attention, already hard beneath the fabric. Keith breathes out harshly through his nose, unable to focus on kissing Shiro when Shiro’s hand is on him like this. It’s the first time anybody’s touched him like this, period.

Keith loops his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, anchoring him as Shiro explores. Keith sucks in a sharp breath when, emboldened by Keith’s reaction, Shiro slips his hand beneath the soft fabric of Keith’s underwear and touches his fingers to the thickened line of Keith’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Keith breathes out. 

“Shii?”

Keith shakes his head. “No. That’s good. Keep going.” 

Shiro studies Keith, staring deep into his eyes, but then gives a little nod. He curls his fingers around Keith’s cock and gives a few experimental pumps. Keith bites his lip, rolling his hips up to chase that friction. 

So far, so good. Keith’s still feeling a little nervous, vividly aware of all his flaws as he lies out beneath Shiro. Painfully aware of how inadequate he’s likely going to be at all of this. He’s going to come in five minutes, and it’ll be embarrassing. 

Shiro doesn’t seem concerned, though, his eyes on Keith. 

“When I purchased this,” Shiro says, nodding down towards his black lingerie, “I also bought lube, Keith.”

He says it so bluntly. The blush returns to Keith’s face and he flubs his way through some bad attempt at language. He clings to Shiro, gasping out and wriggling his hips when Shiro squeezes him tight at the base of his dick, his grip firm and unforgiving. 

“Um,” Keith whispers, his voice reed-thin and far too thready. “Yeah. Yeah, Shiro.” 

Shiro nods and leans away from Keith to fetch his pants again, digging in the front pocket and drawing out a small bottle of lube. Keith flushes deeper as he yanks off his underwear, trying to imagine what that was like for Shiro— standing in the dressing room of his favorite lingerie-slash-sex store and staring in the mirror, assessing the outfits he’s trying on, trying to figure out which one Keith will like best. And then purchasing lube at the front counter, unashamed as he hands his hard-earned money to the shopkeeper. 

Of course, Shiro would be unembarrassed. He likes the shopkeeper and considering how many sets of lingerie Shiro’s bought from them, they probably love Shiro in turn. 

But all thoughts fly from Keith’s mind when Shiro pops open the lube, slicks his fingers up, and pushes Keith down onto his back. He settles between Keith’s legs, using his shoulders to push them open wider as he sits comfortably. When he starts fingering Keith open, Keith can only manage a stuttering gasp. Shiro is, of course, precise and careful with his movements, slow and methodical as he strokes inside Keith. 

This, too, feels completely new. Keith’s done this to himself before, sure— but it’s hardly his go-to. Usually he jerks off in the shower before work and calls it good. Quick, easy, and Shiro won’t accidentally walk in on Keith in shower since he can’t get wet without risking damage to his hardware. 

But there’s nothing fast about how Shiro works him open now, staring deep into Keith’s eyes, cataloguing every single move that Keith makes, every sound, every breath. Once again, the gaze feels too intense in this moment, Shiro’s fingers so deep inside him but looking at Keith like Keith’s a treasure, like he’s a puzzle he always wants to figure out.

“Shiro,” Keith whines. 

“I like how you sound,” Shiro decides quietly, more to himself than to Keith. He sounds wondering, his eyes bright as he regards Keith with unbearable fondness. A small bubble of delight builds in Keith’s chest, embarrassment and pride swelling together as he blinks back up at Shiro. 

“Shiro,” Keith says again, incapable of anything else. He squirms, his hips shivering before he shoves them down, sliding onto Shiro’s fingers as deep as he can make them go. 

Shiro makes a sound now, eyes tearing from Keith’s face to watch the way his fingers disappear inside Keith instead. Keith watches his face, studying his reaction— the way his eyelids flicker, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks as he blinks, the slight parting of his lips. He’s adorable. Keith’s heart feels too full. 

Shiro is methodical, easing Keith open. Keith can only let himself feel it all, trembling apart, his cock feeling ready to burst just from Shiro touching him. This feels like too much and not enough at once. 

Keith squirms, impatient and uncertain— he’s only lying here and his hands feel too empty, like he should be doing something to make Shiro feel good, too. Shiro is focused as he works Keith open, far beyond the point when he needs any sort of stretch or prep. Keith’s eyes drag over the steady slope of Shiro’s chest, the taut stretch of his bralette, the delicate vee of his hips, the swell of his cock beneath the lacey underwear. 

“I don’t— Shiro,” Keith murmurs, fragments of words beyond Shiro’s name. Shiro blinks up at him, attention captured once more. Helplessly, Keith palms Shiro’s cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone and jaw, skittering along his bottom lip. “I want you.” 

Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s thumb. Then, gently, he draws his fingers out from inside Keith. Keith feels suddenly too empty and he can’t even be embarrassed by the pathetic whine he gives when Shiro drags him upright and into his lap.

Once settled, Keith squirms, slumping forward. “Shiro?”

“I am heavy,” Shiro tells him. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Keith whimpers, draping his legs over Shiro’s lap, spreading himself open and preparing to ride Shiro through their first time. He trusts Shiro to do what he thinks is right— he trusts Shiro to take care of him, even if his hands itch to do more, to lay Shiro out instead and worship him the way he deserves. Instead, for now, he drapes his arms over Shiro’s shoulders.

He finds Shiro’s eyes already on him. Keith manages a trembly smile. “I like this,” he tells Shiro, blushing. “I can see you better this way.” 

Shiro beams at him. Keith pets his chest, playing with the lace. He drops his head to watch Shiro as he touches himself, pulling his cock out from his underwear. Keith stares down at it, blushing. 

“Oh, um,” Keith murmurs. “Is that going to fit?” 

Somehow, the thought had never occurred to him. Strange, considering how often Shiro’s traipsed around the apartment naked in only an apron or his lingerie. Shiro looks down too, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him, either. He is rather large, thick even in his big hand. He looks back up at Keith, frowning. 

“Instead, we can—” 

“No,” Keith says quickly, biting his lip, a thrill rippling down his spine. “No. I want it. I want you. We made it this far.” 

Shiro hums and grabs the lube again, slicking himself up while Keith watches. Shiro is careful, entirely too sweet, as he guides Keith to settle in his lap. He drags the thick head of his cock against Keith’s hole and it robs Keith of breath. 

Keith sucks in a sharp breath and holds still. It’s been a while since he’s had something inside, and it’s always been his fingers. Shiro’s cock is definitely the largest thing he’ll ever sit on. 

“Relax, Keith,” Shiro coaxes, voice soft. He cups Keith’s hip, thumb swiping. “I’ll take care of you.” 

That sends the breath rocking out of Keith’s lungs, and with it, Shiro guides him down. Keith groans, mouth opening and eyes sliding shut as he feels that first press. It’s a lot. The first push feels like too much, not like anything he’s felt before. He sinks his body down onto Shiro’s cock, feeling the thick spread of him.

Shiro is big, yes. But it’s worth it— Keith can feel it, can feel the way Shiro shifts, subtly, beneath him, accommodating him, seeking to make it good for him. Shiro pulses warm as he enters Keith’s body. Keith bites his lip, throat closing up as he huffs out a low, desperate moan. Shiro holds still, mindful, careful, as he guides Keith down. 

Keith can hardly believe it when Shiro’s fully seated inside him. Keith’s trembling, his face flushed, his stomach a quivering mess as he settles in Shiro’s lap, feeling the delicate whisper of Shiro’s lace pressing against his ass. 

“Wow,” Keith breathes, sweat on his brow. He blinks his eyes open and stares at Shiro, and then gives a shaky little laugh. “Wow. Wow. You’re inside me.” 

Shiro looks equally as pleased, his eyes bright. “Yes, Keith,” he whispers, running his hands up his back, soothing him. “You’re doing so well.” 

Keith barks a laugh, slumping forward to kiss Shiro sloppily. It’s embarrassing to hear Shiro praise him— especially because the words jolt straight into Keith’s gut, making his cock twitch against his belly. He buries his fingers in Shiro’s hair and cradles his head, kissing him and kissing him. He wriggles his hips, adjusting to the wide stretch of Shiro inside him. It feels good. It feels far too good. Everything is good— and it’s _Shiro._

Of course it feels good with Shiro. 

Keith curls his legs around Shiro’s waist. He presses his forehead to Shiro’s once they break the kiss, panting against Shiro’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“Is it— are you okay?” Keith asks him, fumbling. 

Shiro brushes his nose with his, eyes half-lidded and his smile cosmic. “I’m happy, Keith.” He runs his hands over Keith. “I want to make you feel good.” 

“I do. You are,” Keith promises and scoots to adjust himself in Shiro’s lap. “You can move. Please.” 

Shiro nods, and then starts to move. It starts as one tentative, but firm thrust upwards. Keith feels it through his entire body, a ripple of pleasure. He moans, low and guttural and sounding unlike anything Keith’s ever done before.

“Yeah,” Keith moans. 

The sound must encourage Shiro. He starts rocking up into Keith and it’s nothing like what Keith’s experienced before. Shiro’s hands fall to Keith’s hips and, effortlessly, he lifts Keith and drops him back down again, sliding him over the cock inside him. Keith is helpless, just letting Shiro move him like it’s easy. Shiro only pauses to adjust his angle, rolling his hips up and fucking into Keith. 

It’s blissful. It feels so good. Shiro watches him, studying him, mindful of everything he needs to do for Keith. And Keith feels like a livewire, feels sparks of pleasure rippling through his veins. 

Most of all, he’s just happy to be here with Shiro, to feel Shiro, to have Shiro’s hands on him. 

“Does it feel good, Keith?” Shiro asks him gently, hands on Keith’s hips as he guides him up and back down again. Keith’s panting, sweat on his brow, overwhelmed by the sheer size of Shiro’s cock, the way it spreads him open. 

Keith huffs a breath, shuddering as he grinds down. He flushes, clinging to Shiro’s shoulders to give himself some leverage as he bobs on Shiro’s lap. Feeling overly breathless, he manages a shaky nod and quiet, “Y- yeah, Shiro. _Yeah._ ” 

Shiro runs his hands up Keith’s waist, exploring him, feeling him. Keith’s used to the way Shiro holds him, but this is different, examining. Keith feels like he’s being catalogued, like Shiro is feeling every inch of him to tuck away the spots that Keith likes best for later, to make this even more devastating next time. 

Shiro watches him carefully as he rolls his hips up with a sharp snap. Keith gasps, body going taut. 

“ _Shiro._ ” 

“Shii…” Shiro whispers, wondering.

And then he does it again. And then again, and then sets a brutal pace, aiming for that same spot inside Keith until Keith can do nothing but throw his head back and shout, shuddering as he rides Shiro. With each roll of his hips down, with Shiro seated inside him, Keith feels the delicate itch of the lingerie Shiro still wears. It pulls a deep, guttural moan from Keith’s throat, arching and writhing in Shiro’s sure arms. 

“What does it feel like?” Shiro asks as Keith trembles.

“I— I can show you, next,” Keith promises, desperate with the urge to do the same to Shiro, to make Shiro feel it all. 

“Yes?” Shiro asks, eyes bright.

But then Keith remembers himself, flinching. “Fuck, no. We can’t. Your switch—” 

Keith stills in Shiro’s lap, blinking his eyes open to peer at Shiro. Shiro smiles back at him, serene and attentive. Keith lifts his hand, petting his fingers over Shiro’s cheek apologetically, but Shiro hardly seems bothered.

“I don’t want to risk restarting you,” Keith whispers, the thought seizing his heart in his chest. He cups Shiro’s face. “I’m never— I promised I’d be with you forever.” 

If that first night, pressing against Shiro with just his fingers was enough to boot him up, he doesn’t want to imagine accidentally hurting him, shutting him off, restarting him. He doesn’t want to ever risk losing the man he loves. 

Shiro nods, his smile softening. He hardly seems distressed. “I know, Keith.” He rolls his hips up, entering Keith again with a gentle glide. “I’ll think of something.” 

“Huh?” Keith blinks as Shiro leans in to pepper Keith’s cheeks with kisses, nuzzling and affectionate.

“To fix that,” Shiro says against his ear. “For next time. Disable my switch or change it.” 

“Oh,” Keith gasps. “You can do tha— _ahh_!” 

But Keith loses the ability to speak when Shiro easily takes him in hand, squeezes once, and strokes him into an orgasm. Keith tenses up, crying out as he comes into Shiro’s hand. Keith forgets himself for a moment, zeroing in only on the feel of Shiro touching him, squeezing around his cock. 

By the time Keith comes back down, gulping down air, he hardly remembers his own name. He kisses Shiro sloppily just to feel Shiro’s pleased smile. Their kiss is messy and ridiculous and Keith doesn’t even care. 

When he pulls back to take a deep breath, Shiro cards his fingers through Keith’s hair and skims the back of his neck. 

“Would you like to keep going, Keith?” Shiro asks. 

“A- aren’t you tired?” Keith gasps, trying to catch his breath.

Shiro blinks at him and then says calmly, “I am fully charged.” 

“Oh god,” Keith groans, flopping forward to slump against Shiro. Shiro lets out a pleased _Shii!_ at that and nuzzles into his hair, kissing his ear and temple. Keith sighs out, boneless and protected in Shiro’s arms. “Fuck.” 

“I can go as long as you’d like, Keith,” Shiro tells him, sounding triumphant and just a little teasing, like he knows exactly what this is going to do to Keith’s horny brain. 

Keith groans, low and deep. He pulls his head back off Shiro’s shoulder to look at him, shivering when Shiro gently pulls Keith off his cock and settles him in his lap instead, petting his hand down his back and then over his hip and thigh. Keith feels absolutely wrecked just from one round. 

Keith whimpers, cuddling up to Shiro. 

“Do you feel good, Keith?” Shiro asks, cuddling him, nosing at his collarbone.

“Yeah, Shiro. Yeah,” Keith assures him, sighing out when Shiro presses a kiss to the hollow of his throat. “That was really good.” 

Shiro nods, pleased, mouthing up Keith’s neck. He reaches for Keith’s cock, still soft and sensitive from his orgasm, and starts stroking. Keith knows already that Shiro’ll have no trouble motivating Keith into getting hard again even if right now he’s just on the edge of overstimulated. Shiro’s hand is still slick with Keith’s come, easing the friction of his touch and it’s a blissful feeling. 

“But what about you?” Keith asks, squirming under his touch. He tangles his fingers in Shiro’s hair to tug him away from his neck so he can look at him. 

Shiro blinks at him. “Me?” 

“I want you to feel good, too, Shiro,” Keith insists, dragging his hands over Shiro’s chest, his fingertips tracing over the pretty, scalloped edge of his lingerie. 

Shiro frowns at him, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. Maybe it hadn’t. “I feel good when you feel good.” 

“No, I mean,” Keith sighs, frowning, trying to put it into words. “Can you, um— do you come? I mean, do you… Fuck,” he mutters, embarrassed. It takes all his self-control not to slap a hand over his eyes and hide from Shiro’s pretty, grey eyes. “Do you feel everything we’re, um, that we’re doing together?” 

Shiro pauses, his hand still curled around Keith’s cock, his touch gentle. He tilts his head, regarding Keith, and then he smiles. 

“Yes, Keith,” he says. “I feel it. It’s…” He pauses, calculating how to place the words. “It isn’t like how humans feel it, I think, but I do.” 

“Then,” Keith whispers, and reaches out— touching Shiro’s cock in turn, his fingers curling and squeezing. It’s velvety-smooth beneath his touch, firm. It gives a little twitch at Keith’s touch. 

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs, voice soft. 

Feeling bold, Keith squeezes Shiro again and strokes up, studying Shiro’s reaction. 

Shiro doesn’t blush, doesn’t heave a breath— if he did, it’d be something incorporated into his programming, something performative. Instead, Keith watches Shiro’s eyes go unfocused, as if he’s forgotten to process his vision. Keith watches his eyes go half-lidded as he tilts his head down, watching the way Keith’s hand slides up and down his cock, like he can’t believe he gets to see it. 

“Okay?” Keith whispers. 

It draws Shiro’s attention back up to him, his eyes dark as he regards him. He gives a little nod, his lips parted, his head tilting. 

“Yes, Keith,” Shiro says. 

Keith leans forward, kissing him again as he strokes him off. “I love you,” he whispers against Shiro’s mouth, “I love you so much, Shiro.” 

“Shii,” Shiro murmurs and then nuzzles at Keith’s jaw, pressing light kisses there, just the softest pillowing of his mouth, the curve of his smile. “I love you, too, Keith.” 

Keith nods, closing his eyes and shivering as Shiro guides him backwards onto his back, sprawled out on the bed. 

“You’re just for me,” Shiro murmurs.

Sometimes the intensity with which Shiro will announce that ( _you’re someone just for me_ ) can feel so overwhelming, just like everything else about a relationship with Shiro. Right now, though, Keith feels it flush through him— triumphant and brilliant inside him. He lets out a little groan and hooks his legs around Shiro’s waist, tugging him down. 

“I’m just for you,” Keith agrees. Shiro’s expression brightens at the confirmation and he kisses messily at Keith’s jaw and then his mouth, skimming a series of light, quick pecks there. He draws away before Keith can manage to kiss him back. 

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs happily, brushing a kiss over his cheek. 

“Hi, Shiro,” Keith whispers back, then cups his face and smiles up at him— stupid and happy and moony. “… You’re so pretty.” 

Shiro looks surprised by the praise, blinking down at him. 

“Pretty,” Keith insists, tracing his fingers over Shiro’s jaw. “And cute. And handsome.” 

It’s not the first time he’s said as much, but it still seems to affect Shiro. He looks delighted and maybe a little shy, his eyes dipping shut and his smile tiny, tucked into the corners of his mouth. 

“… I will be pretty for you, Keith,” Shiro decides, and then slips away from Keith. He gently uncurls Keith’s legs from around his waist and scoots down the bed. 

“Wh—” Keith manages to ask just before Shiro settles with a pleased hum between Keith’s legs, takes his cock in hand, and ducks down to swallow it. “Whoa— fuck! Shiro!” 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers back, beaming up at him as he presses Keith’s dick into his mouth, turning his head so Keith’s cock pudges out his cheek, his tongue dragging over the head. Keith shudders. 

If Keith was soft before, he definitely isn’t now. He groans— pleasure and annoyance at once. 

“Fuck,” Keith whimpers. “I was supposed to—” 

He’d wanted to take care of Shiro this time. Instead, he’s laid out once more with Shiro’s attentive care. Shiro laps at Keith’s cockhead. Keith whines, pawing at Shiro until he gets his fingers curled up in his hair, cupping the rounded edges of his stylized ears. 

Shiro gives a tiny shudder when Keith touches his ears, an involuntary response. Keith thinks he feels the hum of electricity shooting up his arms, too, and it makes him gasp. He grips Shiro tighter as Shiro gives a pleased sound and ducks his head, bobbing his mouth over Keith, swallowing him down. 

Keith gasps down air as Shiro sucks on his head, his fingers curled gently at the base and stroking up. Keith can’t stop staring, watching as Shiro licks over him, pillowing his lips and dragging his mouth gently over his feverish skin, playing with him, coaxing Keith to rock into his mouth with steady rolls of his hips. 

Keith swallows down and drags his fingers along the steady lines of Shiro’s ears, tracing over the elongated, stylized rabbit ears and tracing the spot where metal becomes skull. Shiro gives that shudder again, eyes flicking shut. Keith feels that sizzle of electricity at his fingertips.

“Shiro,” Keith pants as he thrusts up. “Do you like that? Does it feel good?” 

“Yes, Keith,” Shiro mumbles around the cock in his mouth. 

“Okay,” Keith breathes and then curls his fingers around Shiro’s ears and drags him in, angling him how he wants him. He rocks up into Shiro’s waiting mouth with a low whimper and focuses on touching Shiro’s ears, the sensitive spots behind it, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

Shiro bobs his head down, swallowing easily around Keith. His tongue slides along the underside, twisting up near the flared head as he suckles gently, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks as he works. He holds Keith’s cock at the base, guiding it into his mouth as he moves. 

“You’re— so pretty,” Keith whispers, letting out a breathless groan when Shiro flicks his eyes up to stare at Keith, smiling even with his mouth full. “Shiro,” he pants, rocking past his lips, feeling the slide of his tongue, the hollow of his cheeks. “ _Shiro._ ” 

When Keith comes, it’s with a gasping breath, his head thrown back as he fucks into Shiro’s mouth. He tries, vaguely, to pull away as he feels his orgasm cresting over him, but Shiro seems unconcerned. He cups Keith’s hip, drags him in so that he can swallow every inch of Keith, and lets him come in his mouth. 

He looks blissed out as he milks Keith, swallowing around him and suckling, his lips catching along the base, his nose brushing against Keith’s stomach. He looks up at Keith, cataloguing his reaction as he shudders his way through his release. 

Keith paws at Shiro’s hair, movements jerky and uncoordinated. He manages to pet his fingers through Shiro’s hair and Shiro gives a pleased little murmur, muffled because of Keith’s cock down his throat. Shiro looks a mess, and so happy to be so, some of Keith’s come slipping out of his mouth and down his chin. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers, cupping his face, trying to slide his cock out from his mouth and coax Shiro up towards him. “Come here— I need you. You’re too far away.” 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, already moving up towards him. Keith licks his mouth and then kisses him, sloppy and uncoordinated but blissful with love. He hooks his arm around Shiro’s shoulders and drags him in close, kissing his own taste from Shiro’s tongue. His fingers curl around a strap of Shiro’s bralette and hang on, clinging. 

They kiss for a long moment, messy and indulgent. Keith licks Shiro’s lips and sucks on his tongue and it’s perfect. He pulls away panting, trying to catch his breath. He brushes his nose once against Shiro’s before he has to flop backwards, lying out on his back and gulping down breath. He tugs on the strap of Shiro’s lingerie to coax him closer. Shiro does, chasing after Keith and pressing their foreheads together. 

Shiro studies Keith’s face. Keith isn’t embarrassed now, flushed and open-mouthed as he breathes. He luxuriates under the scrutiny, just melting beneath Shiro’s quiet, intense attention. 

“You have a quick recovery period, Keith,” Shiro reports.

Keith gives an embarrassed snort. “I, um… I think I have you to thank for that.” 

Shiro cuddles up to him, smiling, his hands dragging over Keith’s body. It’s just on the edge of too much, but Keith finds himself chasing the feeling. He breathes in and back out again. He wants to drown in all of this— the sure slide of Shiro’s big hands, the press of his body against Keith’s, the aching feeling of his stretched rim, waiting for Shiro to fill him again. 

“Really glad you wanted to have sex,” Keith announces and then laughs. 

“I have…” Shiro pauses, considering. “I’ve wanted to for a while. I wanted to make you feel good, Keith.”

“I feel really good,” Keith assures him, touching Shiro’s cheek. He sighs. “I just wish I could give you everything you want, too.” 

Shiro puzzles at him. “Keith. You do.” 

Keith smiles, something fragile hooking the edges before he squashes it down. He brushes his fingers over Shiro’s shoulder, playing with the black lace. 

“I can’t even fuck you, too,” Keith sighs. 

“Keith…” Shiro hums. “As I continue to learn and grow in my sentience, I’ll be able to do more.” Shiro pauses, considering, tapping his fingers along Keith’s ribs. “If I can find a way where I won’t be reset, that’ll be a good thing. After all, just because a human bumps their head does not mean they will pass out.” 

“Makes sense,” Keith agrees.

Shiro nods. “… Maybe I can make it something you _should_ hit. Like your prostate.” 

Keith sputters, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide his sudden laughing bewilderment. “God! You’re so matter-of-fact about this.” 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Shiro agrees. He draws Keith’s arm away to nose into Keith’s hair and kiss his temple. He tangles their fingers together, holding hands. “You make me happy, Keith.” 

“Geez. Me too, Shiro,” Keith whispers and leans up to kiss Shiro again. Keith sighs. “Until then, wish I could have you feel it.” 

He wishes a lot of things. He wishes he was better at this in general. He wishes he could take care of Shiro, too, just like Shiro does for him. He wishes he were just _better_. Shiro deserves the world. Shiro deserves everything. 

Shiro considers Keith’s words and pulls away. He sits up and lifts his hands, stripping off his bralette. His chest is exposed now and Keith watches, his eyes bugging out, as Shiro squeezes his pecs together.

Satisfied, he reaches for Keith and hauls him upright. Nodding, Shiro falls onto his back and blinks up at him. 

“Here, Keith,” Shiro invites, squeezing his pecs again. 

“I—” Keith squeaks out, already crawling up Shiro’s body and settling to straddle his chest. His cock rests in the little valley Shiro makes between his pecs. 

“Until I can figure out what to do about my switch,” Shiro demurs, “I’d like to feel you.” 

“Shiro,” Keith whimpers as Shiro lets go of his chest to palm at Keith’s cock instead. He takes it easily in hand and guides it, letting it press against his chest. Shiro pushes the swell of his pecs together, making a tight spot for Keith to fuck into, if he wants. 

And, well, of course Keith wants. 

Keith stutters his hips forward, pressing his hands against Shiro’s shoulders and shifting his hips to get the right angle. Then he starts thrusting over Shiro’s chest. Precome beads at the tip of Keith’s cock, slicking the way, and soon the friction of it falls away. Keith drags his hands down Shiro’s shoulders and palms his chest, squeezing his pecs and making the space tighter, seeking the drag of skin on skin as he fucks up towards Shiro’s chin. 

Keith experiments with the feel and pressure of it. He squeezes Shiro’s pecs tight and then loosens, matching the luxurious roll of his hips. It’s a good feeling, it feels so good. He darts his eyes up to look at Shiro. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, panting, chest heaving. 

Keith bites his lip against a pleased moan when Shiro’s hands find his ass, palming the cheeks and spreading him open, then coaxing him to fuck forward. 

“Hah,” Keith pants, rocking forward. “Shiro—” 

Shiro makes a soft sound, eyes dark as he watches Keith move. He squeezes Keith’s ass, kneading into the firm muscle there, and encourages Keith to move faster, to push deeper into the valley of his pecs. 

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs, coaxing him forward. “You are cute.” 

“Ha,” Keith laughs, voice wavering as he squeezes Shiro’s chest and fucks harder. 

They move like that, Shiro watching Keith move and palming his ass, playing with him, teasing him— coaxing him to fuck harder and harder. Keith moves, shuddering as he fucks into the tight space he makes of Shiro’s pecs. 

“You’re so good, Keith. I love watching you,” Shiro says, simply, his voice wondrous— like Keith really is the most amazing thing in the world. 

Keith’s far beyond embarrassment when the idea of that— of being that precious to Shiro— is what gets him to come, stilling as he pushes between Shiro’s pecs and the shiny ropes of his come paint across his clavicle, one even hitting Shiro’s chin. 

“Shii…!” Shiro murmurs, pleased. 

Keith pants as he rocks through his orgasm, his path made frictionless now with his come. Shiro’s chest is shiny and slick, and Keith trembles once he comes back down, looking down at Shiro. 

Shiro seems utterly fascinated with the mess Keith makes of him. He slides his fingers across his collarbones, playing with the come there. It makes Keith flush, rubbing his palms against Shiro’s shoulders. 

Shiro keeps playing with the come on his chest then wipes at his chin, collecting it all. Keith watches him in a fucked-out daze, finding the image a strange mix of unfairly attractive and somehow adorable. 

“You like it?” Keith asks. 

“Yes,” Shiro answers, smiling. He rubs his finger and thumb together, slick with come, his path exploratory. “I was thinking that it’d be nice if I could do this, too. You’d look pretty covered in it.” 

Keith groans weakly. “ _Yeah._ ”

Then Shiro reaches back behind Keith and slips his come-slick fingers inside Keith again, still wet from Shiro’s earlier efforts. Keith keens, his breath coming out almost like a mewl as he arches. 

“Shiro,” Keith whimpers. “Have mercy.” 

Shiro’s fingers pause inside him and threaten to pull out. Keith sucks in a breath and squeezes, hand whipping back to grasp Shiro’s wrist and keep him pressed inside. The stretch is nothing like Shiro’s cock, but it’s still good.

When Keith dares to glance at Shiro again, he looks overly pleased by the reaction. 

“I want to take care of you, Keith,” Shiro says. “I want to make you feel good.” 

“You are,” Keith promises, trembling. His hand flexes around Shiro’s wrist, coaxing him in deeper. Shiro does, enthusiastically, and spreads his fingers inside Keith, teasing. His thumb drags over Keith’s rim, tugging playfully. Keith whimpers happily and rocks down against him.

His cock is soft between his legs but he knows it’s only a matter of time before Shiro can wring another orgasm from him. Keith huffs a breath, biting his lip as he works his body down against Shiro’s inquisitive hand, the way he crooks his fingers and explores inside Keith, searching for his prostate again. 

“Mmf,” Keith whimpers, tipping his head back as he rides Shiro’s hand. He runs his hands down Shiro’s chest, just to feel him. “Shiro…” 

“Would you like me to, Keith?” Shiro asks, gently, pumping his fingers up inside him. 

Keith nods his head with a small sigh. “Please.” 

Shiro curls his free arm around Keith and guides him along, lying Keith out on his back and tucking his legs up. Shiro scoots up and it’s effortless as he presses his cock inside of Keith again. Keith breathes, arching his back to the feeling of being filled. 

Once Shiro’s seated, he drapes himself over Keith and kisses Keith’s panting mouth. Keith knows his expression is open and moony, helplessly endeared as he gazes up at Shiro. He can’t disguise how he feels. Not that he’d want to. But like this, he feels entirely exposed in the best way— entirely Shiro’s. Protected and loved by Shiro. Someone just for him.

Shiro cups his cheek, thumb brushing gently. Keith smiles up at him and Shiro smiles back, expression soft and just as open as Keith feels. 

“You feel really good,” Keith murmurs. 

Shiro ducks his head to kiss along Keith’s jaw. Keith sighs, tipping his head as Shiro does that. Shiro drags a line of kisses along Keith’s jaw and down his neck, affectionate and sweet. 

Keith’s arms feel like jelly when he manages to loop them around Shiro’s shoulders, cradling him close. “You can move,” he tells Shiro. “Please.” 

Keith wriggles his hips. Shiro takes the invitation, pushing his hips forward and slowly setting a pace as he rocks inside Keith. He’s still so big, such a strange, perfect feeling. Keith feels blissful, serene and precious, as Shiro moves in him, the swell of his cock splitting him wide. Shiro thrusts into him, rolling his hips, and drags back out again. He’s meticulous, logging each sound and breath Keith takes. Keith holds on tight, trusting Shiro to take care of him. 

When Shiro presses another kiss to Keith’s cheek, this time he lingers. He noses into Keith’s hair, mouth brushing his ear. Keith sighs, eyes sliding shut. He just lets himself feel everything— the stretch of his body around Shiro’s cock, the comforting touch of Shiro’s hands, the slide of his lips against his feverish skin. 

Keith feels Shiro skirt one hand up his belly and chest, just touching him. Keith breathes out and reaches, catching Shiro’s hand and drawing it away. He slides their palms together and interlaces their fingertips. 

“Shii…” Shiro whispers, sounding overwhelmed and so, so delighted. He holds Keith’s hand tight, squeezing once, happy just for that point of contact. “Keith…”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees, turning his head to kiss the back of Shiro’s hand, then mouths over his knuckles. He leans his cheek against Shiro’s hand, still squeezed tight with his own, their fingers interlaced. “Yeah, Shiro.” 

Shiro rocks his hips back and then forward again, dipping into Keith’s body with practiced gentleness. Keith breathes out, squeezing Shiro’s hand and arching beneath him. He wraps his leg around Shiro’s waist, coaxing him down closer against him. He wriggles his hips again, and Shiro effortlessly adjusts his angle, stroking into Keith with slow, even thrusts. Whenever he’s hilted inside Keith, he can feel the luxurious, decadent slide of Shiro’s lingerie, still hugging his hips. Keith whines every time he feels it, even that silky scratch almost too much. 

“Fuck,” Keith sighs, leg flexing at Shiro’s hip. “Feels good—” 

Shiro smiles, pleased, and kisses Keith for the praise. Keith sighs, whimpering as Shiro keeps moving. 

“How long can you even keep doing this?” Keith asks. Shiro still doesn’t look tired at all. 

Shiro doesn’t pause in his thrusts as he calculates, assessing. He rolls into Keith smoothly and says, “I could keep going for six hours, thirty-two minutes, and fifteen seconds, Keith.” 

“Fuck,” Keith says, with deep feeling. He knows he wouldn’t be able to stand getting fucked for that long, without relenting, but the idea makes him shudder— just lying out on his back like this for hours as Shiro lays worship to him, as Shiro wrecks him completely. Just spread open as Shiro fucks him, relentlessly, precisely— for hours and hours. 

Keith shouldn’t like the idea as much as he does. Shiro seems to discern as much, his smile sweet as he watches Keith’s reaction. He rolls his hips, changing the angle and making Keith gasp as his cockhead strikes against his prostate. 

“I can continue,” Shiro tells him. “If you want me to keep going even once you come, I will.” 

“Ha,” Keith breathes, wriggling under Shiro’s heavy weight. “I don’t know how much more I’ve got in me, big guy. You’re wearing me out.” 

Shiro beams. “I’ve made you feel good.” 

“Yeah, Shiro,” Keith breathes, petting his fingers along the edge of his ears just to feel that spark, watching Shiro give a pleased shiver. “What about you?” 

“You make me feel good,” Shiro tells him, voice soft and wondering. He squeezes Keith’s hand. “Keith.” 

There’s something serious in his tone as he fucks into Keith. Keith blinks at him, feeling fucked-out and dizzy. 

“Yeah?” 

“Before,” Shiro says, “you said you wished you could give me everything I want, too. Why?” 

Keith’s heart gives a pathetic leap in his chest. It’s true he’s been carrying around this insecurity since they got together, but he didn’t expect for Shiro to address it. He’s been too obvious, it seems. 

Shiro doesn’t let him answer. He rocks his hips up and says, “You already give me everything I could ever want, Keith.” 

“No, I know, I—” Keith flounders, unsure what to say. He feels the sting of tears and hates it. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear it away. “I just— I can’t help but worry I’m not— I’m not _good_ at any of this, you know?” 

Shiro makes a sound, pausing in his movements finally, and reaching to touch Keith’s cheek. “Keith… of course you’re good.”

“Sorry,” Keith whispers, voice wobbly. 

“Shii,” Shiro murmurs, distressed, and brushes a series of kisses to Keith’s cheeks, as if trying to coax away Keith’s urge to cry. If anything, it just makes the urge worse— swelling up in Keith’s chest, an all-encompassing, all-consuming love for his favorite person. 

“Sorry,” Keith says again. 

Shiro’s totally still now, still buried inside Keith. He strokes his thumb over Keith’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together and staring into his eyes. 

“Keith,” Shiro says. “You’re good. You like me because I’m me…. I like you because you’re you. Everything about you.” 

Keith squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a wobbly laugh. “Shiro.” He scrubs a hand over his face, nearly knocking Shiro’s hand away. He hiccups once and then grabs Shiro’s hand again, interlacing their fingers once more. “I know. I just… I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to always do everything for me. I don’t— I know I’m not perfect, but—” 

“I want to take care of you,” Shiro says, “because you always take care of me.”

Keith makes a sound suspiciously like a whimper, blinking at Shiro. Shiro’s expression gentles, squeezing his hand. “That’s how I feel about you!” 

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs and waits until Keith opens his eyes to look at him. “I’m not perfect, either.” 

“I—” 

“There are things I can’t do,” Shiro continues. “And things you can’t do. So, we can do them together, instead. And that’s better.” 

Keith makes a sound, fumbling and unsure. “Shiro, that’s so cheesy.” 

“But you want to be with me, anyway,” Shiro answers, teasing, but still with that edge of wonderment. 

Keith laughs and presses a kiss to Shiro’s knuckles, then the back of his hand, ducking his head to hide his face behind his hair. But Shiro brushes it all away and pecks a kiss to his temple. 

“I do,” Keith whispers. He tilts his head up to look at Shiro again, watching how he hovers, the concern in his eyes, but the undeniable way he keeps looking at Keith like he’s everything. 

And in the end, maybe he is. They both belong to each other. 

“Sorry,” Keith says again. “You’re just— a _really_ good kisser.” 

Shiro makes a sound, perplexed. “So are you, Keith.” 

Keith snorts, blushing. “I— Shiro—” 

“I like it when you bite me,” Shiro says. 

“ _Shiro._ ” 

“What? It’s the truth.”

“I— well. Good,” Keith says, blushing. “Yeah, good.” He breathes out again, laughing pathetically. “Okay, yeah. I’m an idiot.” 

And then he swallows Shiro’s protest by leaning up to kiss him. Shiro tries to say his name but Keith bites his lip and sucks it into his mouth, determined. 

Shiro touches him gently. Always so gentel. 

“Shiro,” Keith sighs, his distress gone now. He can focus just on Shiro. Of course he can. It’s Shiro— and he loves him. 

They start slow again, just pressed to each other like this. Keith nibbles on Shiro’s bottom lip once, trying to coax the fire again. 

It takes time, but soon they’re moving together again, Shiro wriggling his hips forward to roll inside Keith in short little bursts. Keith clings to Shiro’s hand, using it as an anchor as the pleasure builds between them again. 

“Is this good, Shiro?” Keith whispers against his mouth, rolling his hips down to meet the stroke of his cock inside him. 

“Yes, Keith,” Shiro breathes, mouth brushing against his. He considers and then says, “But I’d like to be inside you when I come.” 

Keith gasps and slings his other leg around Shiro’s hips. He koalas to him, his legs curled tight and his free arm slung over his shoulders. He clings to Shiro and rolls his body down to meet Shiro’s cock. He squeezes around him, coaxing him in deeper, making Shiro work to drag in and out of him. 

The pace sets again. Shiro builds the tension with the roll of his hips, going faster and faster, stroking deep inside him. 

Keith doesn’t need to be afraid. It’s Shiro. And they’re together. 

Keith moans, chasing the building pleasure between them. He fucks down against Shiro’s cock, coaxing him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Shiro makes a sound, something low and involuntary, not part of programming at all— just feeling it. It sounds punched-out. He sounds _wrecked._ He shivers when Keith plays with his hair and drags his fingertips over his ears, relentless now. 

“Come in me,” Keith wails. He squeezes around his cock, slamming his hips down so Shiro’s fully seated inside him. “Let me feel you, Shiro.” 

Shiro closes his eyes, concentrating, his expression rippling with pleasure. Keith marvels at it. He loves watching Shiro slowly let go of his control, watching Shiro slowly explore what makes him human. Keith’s mesmerized watching those emotions flicker across Shiro’s face. 

Keith feels when Shiro hits the peak of his pleasure. Shiro stills, buried deep inside Keith. Keith feels his cock twitch inside him, much like it had in Keith’s hand earlier. Shiro pushes forward in little bursts, losing all methodical pacing to his thrusts. Shiro ducks his head and whimpers, softly, “ _Keith._ ” 

And then he stills, only just barely holding up his weight and keeping it from flattening Keith out. Keith whimpers, squirming, and arches up to kiss Shiro’s ear. 

Shiro takes a moment to come back to himself. He blinks a few times and his eyes refocus, pinning on Keith instantly. His lips are parted, surprised, and as he registers Keith lying there, Shiro starts smiling. 

“Keith,” he whispers. 

Keith soothes his fingers over his face and back into his hair, cradling him. “Hey, you. Welcome back.” 

“Shii…” Shiro whispers. “That was…” 

“Yeah,” Keith agrees when Shiro can’t find the language to express it. Keith grins, feeling delirious and overfull with love. “God. You look so good.” 

Shiro preens, his smile widening. 

“Is that how it feels for you?” Shiro asks. “When you come?” 

Keith nods. “Yeah, it’s—” 

Shiro nods, and takes Keith’s cock in hand, unrelenting as he strokes him off. Keith breaks off with a gasp, rocking desperately up into Shiro’s hand and back down against the cock still buried inside him. It’s too many points of contact, and it takes a pathetically short time for Keith to come, leaving Shiro’s fingertips sticky with his release. 

Shiro looks delighted. Keith can’t even say anything, strung out in the wake of another orgasm. He thinks that Shiro might have finally worn him out. He gulps down air, shivering, oversensitive and full, cock still inside him and Shiro’s weight a comforting bulk against his hips. 

Keith is sloppy when he kisses Shiro again, but Shiro hardly seems to mind. Keith tries to catch his breath, focusing on kissing and biting at Shiro’s bottom lip, coaxing him down closer against him. He squeezes his legs around Shiro’s hips until, finally, Shiro lowers himself down further. He’s a heavy weight and it leaves Keith breathless, but it’s worth it. Keith sighs, kissing Shiro sleepily, nuzzling their noses together when he breaks for air. 

“Not bad for a first time,” Keith decides. 

Shiro nods. “Keith. You were perfect.” 

Keith sputters but smiles up at him, lifting his hand to pet his face, fingertips brushing over Shiro’s cheek. “Hey, Shiro…”

“Hello,” Shiro teases, smile tucked into the corner of his mouth, his eyes sparkling. It makes Keith laugh. 

“I love you,” Keith says. 

Shiro beams, tender. “Yes,” he murmurs back. “I love you, Keith.” 

“I’m not going to be able to move tomorrow,” Keith decides, sprawled out. “Can’t walk to the garage. Probably will call in sick.” 

Shiro frowns, worry pinching his expression. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Definitely not,” Keith assures him, stroking over his ear. He sighs. “We probably should clean up, though.” 

“Shii…” Shiro stands, and pushes a hand against Keith’s chest when he goes to do the same. “Rest, please. I’ll take care of you.” 

“You’ve already—” 

But Shiro doesn’t listen, already retreating. Keith sighs, lounging on the bed, turning his head to watch Shiro as he walks into the bathroom and returns shortly after with a cloth to wipe Keith down. He sits beside Keith and rubs him with the towel, wet with warm water and decadent on Keith’s skin. Keith shivers, breathing out as Shiro cleans him and when the scratch of the towel becomes too much, he has to push Shiro’s hand away. 

Keith rolls onto his side once Shiro’s done, watching Shiro fetch a pair of pajamas for him. He pulls on a pair of fresh lingerie for himself, selecting one of the more delicate ones, all white lace and thin straps. 

Keith sighs, knowing that if he weren’t already wrung out, watching Shiro pull on the white pair of underwear would be enough to get him hard again. Shiro adjusts himself and settles the lace easily over his hips, and seems pleased as he glances at himself once in the mirror before turning to Keith again. 

“That’s all you’re wearing?” Keith asks.

Shiro smiles at him sweetly. “Yes. You like it when I do.” 

“Ha,” Keith breathes, blushing, but doesn’t deny it. He lifts his hand when Shiro’s close enough, stroking his hand down his chest. “Yeah. You do look good like this.”

“Thank you, Keith,” Shiro says. He helps Keith wriggle into a pair of boxer-briefs and then a loose pair of pajama bottoms. “I will make you dinner now, if you’d like?” 

“Nah,” Keith sighs. “I can order in. I’d rather cuddle you.” 

It’s the right thing to say. Shiro brightens up and practically throws himself at Keith in his eagerness to do just that. Keith lets out a little rush of breath as the air’s knocked from his lungs, but he’s quick to wrap his arms around Shiro and cuddle up to him as Shiro settles beside him. 

“Sex is nice,” Shiro decides after a long silence. “I understand why so many people are so interested in it.” 

“Yeah,” Keith says with a shrug. He blushes as he thinks of the many, many dirty magazines he’s collected over the years, the ones that Shiro keeps finding and gifting to him. He rubs his hands over Shiro’s back. “I think it’s the best when it’s with you, though.” 

Shiro nuzzles at Keith’s neck and brushes a kiss to his jaw in answer. When Keith turns his head to look at him, Shiro only smiles and presses their foreheads together, as always. Confident, Shiro says, “Because we love each other.” 

Keith hiccups, his heart still leaping at the confirmation of it. He kisses the tip of Shiro’s nose and whispers, “Yeah, Shiro. Exactly.” 

Shiro considers this as he cuddles up to Keith, holding him gently. And then he says, sweetly, “I would like to do it again, Keith.” 

“What, right now?” Keith asks. 

Shiro blinks at him. “When you are able to get hard again, yes.” 

Keith blows out a soft breath, shivering in Shiro’s arms. He really isn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow, not when he has to contend with an insatiable, uncompromising boyfriend. 

“I mean,” Keith whispers, “you don’t have to wait if you don’t want to.” 

Shiro blinks at him again, the words taking him by surprise. 

“I, um,” Keith offers, blushing, his smile teasing. “I feel good when you feel good, right?” 

Shiro blinks at him again. And then he smiles, reaching down to pull himself out from his white, lacey underwear, rolling Keith onto his stomach, lifting him up by his hips. 

Keith really isn’t going to sleep tonight, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
